Bundle pricing of services is known in various industries, such as in the banking and telecommunication industries. For example, a telecommunication customer is charged with telecommunication fees for various telecommunication services, such as voice communication, data communication, the use of pre-paid and post-paid services, and/or the transmitted data volume. Typically the customer receives a rebate for the telecommunication services depending on the amount of usage of the various telecommunication services.
Bundle pricing is also commonly used in retail banking. For instance, a bank's customer gets a rebate for bank fees, such as fees for account maintenance fees, inter-account transfers, debit orders, electronic account payments, cash withdrawals and/or interest rates, when a certain condition is fulfilled, such as when one of the accounts of the customer exceeds a defined threshold balance.
Bundle pricing conditions, such as the threshold balance, may be stored with a customer contract data record. If the threshold balance needs to be changed, this requires storage of a new threshold value for each customer master contract. This is a common disadvantage of known data processing systems that are used for bundle pricing, as storing the new threshold value for thousands or even millions of customer master contracts requires a relatively long processing time and has a relatively high processing expense.
Therefore, there is a need to provide improved data processing systems and methods that facilitate a reduction of the data processing resources for bundle pricing applications.